


Ocupado

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Stiles le gusta que lo empotren contra paredes o árboles, Chris quiere mucho a su esposa pero solo es un matrimonio por conveniencia, Chris sabe todo, Chris se siente atraído por Stiles, Derek es el Alfa, Derek y Stiles mantienen relaciones casuales, F/M, Infelidad, Lemon, M/M, Scott no tiene idea de lo que pasa, Scott y Allison mantienen su relación en secreto, Sterek mencionado, Stiles es malo mintiendo, Top/Chris, bottom/Stiles, ni tampoco Allison, sexo explícito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Para permitir que Scott y Allison disfruten de un momento a solas, especialmente ahora que tienen en secreto su relación, Stiles debe encargarse de mantener ocupado a Argent cuando se presenta por la tarde en su casa buscando a su hija, quien se supone que está haciendo un trabajo con él. A medida que avanza la incómoda conversación, todo toma un rumbo inesperado cuando Argent revela con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que conoce su secreto.-¿Es cierto, Stiles? ¿Te gustan los hombres que te empotran contra las paredes? ¿O prefieres los árboles? Te vi en el bosque con Derek.





	Ocupado

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Ocupado.  
> Parejas: Chris/Stiles, Derek/Stiles (Mención), Scott/Allison  
> Personajes: Derek Hale (mención), Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent, Scott McCall, Allison Argent (mención)  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen Wolf pertenecen a Jeff Davis.  
> Notas fic: La historia se ambienta a principio de la segunda temporada, no tiene una línea específica de tiempo.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando aceptó cubrir las espaldas de ese parcito? Es cierto que Scott es su mejor amigo y comprende perfectamente que quiera aprovechar cada segundo que pueda para estar junto a Allison, quien también es su amiga y los quiere mucho a ambos pero no desea morir tan joven, ni tampoco virgen, lo cual es precisamente lo que pasará si el hombre frente a él se entera en donde está realmente su hija. 

-¿Quieres otro café?- ofreció amablemente mientras intenta contener los movimientos nerviosos de su pierna y los dedos inquietos de su mano derecha que juegan con el borde de su sudadera.  
-Está bien, aceptaré uno más y espero que Allison ya esté de regreso cuando acabe- respondió el cazador con una sonrisa algo espeluznante. 

El castaño se apresura en escapar a la cocina y saca su teléfono del bolsillo trasero del pantalón, marcando el número de Scott, quien responde después del quinto tono y a juzgar por su agitada respiración, es mejor que detenga la línea de sus pensamientos antes de que quede traumado de por vida, ya ha tenido suficiente con escuchar las historias de su amigo sobre lo fantástico que es estar con Allison. No necesita saber más. 

-¿Dónde demonios están?- pregunta conteniendo un grito mientras afirma su mano libre en uno de los muebles- Tienen que venir ya, ahora, Argent se está dando cuenta que miento, así que quita tus manos de Allison y tráela de regreso, no voy a aguantar otro interrogatorio mientras me empotra contra la pared. 

Con un bufido molesto cortó la llamada y se sobresaltó al escuchar un carraspeo tras su espalda, volteándose muy lentamente al sospechar de quien se trata, lo cual no es bueno. En cuanto sus ojos marrones se encuentran con la figura del cazador en el umbral de la puerta, se tensa por completo e instintivamente oculta el teléfono tras su espalda. 

-Ho… Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra antes de comenzar a dar vueltas en línea recta frente a la despensa, debido a que no recuerda que se supone que está haciendo ahí.  
-Olvidaste esto- respondió Argent enseñándole la taza y afirmó un costado del cuerpo contra la pared- ¿Con quién hablabas, Stiles? ¿Quién te empotrará contra la pared?  
-Aaamm… Mmm…- en cero coma un segundo, su cabeza inventa una excusa mediamente creíble, al menos para él- Mmm, Derek, ya sabes cómo es, no conoce las palabras “Por favor” y “Gracias”, es algo animal… Mmm… bueno, en parte lo es, mitad lobo, mitad humano, mitad animal, mitad humano, Jajajajaja, como sea, ahora te preparo otro café- dijo apresurándose en quitarle la taza al mayor y sirvió el agua hirviendo dándole la espalda a su invitado o sería aún más obvio con su mentira- Café cargado, sin azúcar, yo también lo tomo así a veces, ya es suficiente con mi hiperactividad y la cafeína como para sumar el azúcar, Jajajaja, ¿Regresamos a—  
-¿Exactamente a qué tienda fue Allison?- consultó el cazador al mismo tiempo que se acerca con pasos lentos pero firmes hacia el adolescente, como si estuviera acechándolo- Hay una a dos cuadras, así que ya debería estar de regreso.  
-Oh, esa, no, no, claro que no, esa no tiene los dulces que me gustan, le pedí que fuera a una que está en el centro comercial, sé que es algo lejos pero fue en su auto, tal vez se entretuvo mirando algunos escaparates, ya sabes cómo son las chicas, les gusta mirar ropa y esas cosas- señaló conteniendo la respiración cuando Argent tomó la taza rozando sus dedos de una manera casual mientras lo mira fijamente. 

Al menor le encantaría que su padre llegara en ese preciso instante, o algún vendedor puerta a puerta, incluso se conformaría con alguien que pida indicaciones, cualquier persona le sería útil para acabar con esa incomoda plática, que como si fuera poco, ahora ese hombre está a escasos centímetros frente a él y Stiles debe admitir que no es ciego para no notar lo atractivo que es a pesar de la edad. Sabe que el entrenamiento duro lo mantiene en forma, al igual que la cacería y no sabe con precisión que es pero hay algo en Argent que lo atrae, tal vez se deba a esa aura dominante que tiene, al menos eso fue lo que lo atrajo de Derek y la noche que pasaron juntos hace dos semanas, en plena luna llena, le dio una nueva definición a las palabras “pasión salvaje”. Quizás su tipo son hombres que lo empotran contra las paredes sin ninguna delicadeza. No, no, mejor no seguir pensando en eso o definitivamente lo asesinarán, ¡Ese hombre está casado! Sin mencionar el hecho que su hija es su amiga. 

-¿Sabes muy bien lo que les gusta a las chicas, Stiles?- preguntó el mayor bajando un tono la voz al pronunciar el nombre del adolescente, quien asiente despacio antes de negar.  
-No, o sea, no tengo idea pero supongo que les gusta eso, ya sabes, los estereotipos en la televisión… ¿Regresamos a la sala de estar? No es cómodo que tomes tu café aquí y de seguro que Allison ya viene en camino, no te preocupes.  
-Estoy cómodo aquí- aclaró el cazador afirmando una mano en el mueble a su derecha y el menor se lamió los labios con nerviosismo- Entonces, volviendo a la llamada, ¿Qué quería Derek? Las cosas han estado tranquilas y que yo sepa, ustedes no son amigos, ¿O lo son?  
-No… no creo… o sea, no sé… supongo que no, Mmm… Derek quería información… Mmm… cosas de lobos sin importancia, ahora que es un gran Alfa lobuno está acostumbrándose al cambio, eso- respondió con la intención de pasar por el lado del cazador para huir de ahí pero una mano se lo impidió y lentamente comenzaron a arrinconarlo hasta que la pared detuvo su lento retroceso-Argent… oye…  
-¿En dónde está Allison? ¿Crees que soy idiota, Stiles? ¿Crees que tengo cara de idiota?- preguntó acercándose hasta rozar la nariz del adolescente, quien negó mordiéndose el labio inferior con insistencia- Bien, ¿Hay algo que deba saber? 

El hijo del sheriff tragó saliva audiblemente. ¿Qué se supone que responda a eso? Es evidente que ese hombre sabe que miente y tendrá que inventar algo muy, muy bueno si quiere evitar que su mejor amigo pague las nefastas consecuencias. En ese momento, su cabeza está trabajando a toda potencia para encontrar una salida o no le cabe dudas que lo someterán a otro interrogatorio de “policía malo” del que no podrá librarse como la vez anterior. 

-Es… ¡Está bien! Te diré la verdad pero tienes que fingir que no lo sabes… lo que pasa es que luego del asunto de Kate y Peter… Mmm… ella dice que estás triste… así que pensó en darte algo especial… Mmm… no estoy seguro de que es, no me dio más detalles, ella solo quiere subirte el ánimo, bueno, no es que lo necesites, eres muy bueno en eso de autocontrol y guardar todo…- susurró lo último correspondiendo la mirada fija del cazador mientras reza internamente porque se crea su improvisada mentira.  
-Así que es eso- dijo el cazador tomando la taza de café que todavía sostiene el chico y le da un sorbo antes de ir a dejarla sobre uno de los muebles.  
-Sí, es un bonito gesto ¿verdad? Así que no arruines la sorpresa o me matarán, Jajajajaja- se rio con nerviosismo para luego dirigirse hacia el umbral de la puerta- Vamos a esperarla a—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando una mano lo volteó bruscamente por el antebrazo derecho y lo tomaron por la parte frontal de la sudadera al mismo tiempo que lo empotran contra la pared. Stiles no puede evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa por la reacción obtenida y realmente espera que fuera solo de sorpresa o estará en serios problemas. 

-¿Argent…? ¿Qué… que pasa ahora?- preguntó al notar el brillo extraño en los ojos contrarios antes de que esbozó una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones, aunque no precisamente de las que le daría alguien que quiere golpearlo.  
-¿Es cierto, Stiles? ¿Te gustan los hombres que te empotran contra las paredes? ¿O prefieres los árboles? Te vi en el bosque con Derek. 

El castaño contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó aquellas palabras y rápidamente el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas con furia. ¡Ese hombre no puede conocer su secreto! ¡No hay forma en que lo sepa! ¿O sí…? No, no, no, se supone que no había alguien en el bosque cuando se topó aquella noche con el Alfa, ¿Entonces cómo lo sabe? ¿Realmente los encontró en pleno…? 

-No… no sé de qué hablas…- susurró el adolescente optando por fingir demencia.  
-¿De verdad no lo sabes? Tal vez esto refresque tu memoria- dijo empujándolo contra el umbral de la puerta y lo empotró contra la pared del pasillo, aunque sin demasiada fuerza, solo la suficiente para que la sienta- ¿Todavía no?- consultó bajando una mano hasta la entrepierna del castaño, quien dio un respingo mientras jadea bajito- Mmm, parece que a alguien le está gustando esto.  
-Oh Dios… Tú… Oh Dios, que vergüenza, por favor no se lo cuentes a los demás- pidió sosteniendo el brazo con que el cazador lo mantiene pegado a la pared- Eso… yo solo estaba aburrido y fui a dar una vuelta al bosque… no pensé que me encontraría con Derek y… no sé, simplemente pasó… puede que lo provoqué más de la cuenta y… no puedes culparme, es increíblemente atractivo, por supuesto que no me negaría a follar con él- se defendió casi en un puchero antes de lamerse los labios despacio- Ambos quisimos… solo fue una vez…  
-¿En serio?- lo cuestionó apretando con más firmeza la erección del menor que comienza ponerse más dura bajo el pantalón.  
-Bien, bien, tal vez fueron dos…o tres… definitivamente no más de cuatro- respondió cerrando los ojos con un gemido cuando la mano contraria se movió con calculados movimientos sobre su entrepierna- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Argent?  
-Sé que Allison no está comprando en el centro comercial, así como también, sé que está con Scott y por eso tú estás desesperadamente haciendo tiempo hasta que lleguen, aunque debo admitir que es algo divertido, tendrás que mejorar tus mentiras, Stiles- afirmó con una sonrisa antes de soltarlo- Te diré lo que va a pasar ahora, vas a escoger entre dos opciones ¿Me dices en donde está Allison y Scott o buscas una mejor forma de mantenerme ocupado hasta que mi hija regrese? 

El adolescente puede jurar, que cuando Argent mencionó la segunda alternativa, sus ojos brillaron con deseo y su voz se tornó más grave, como si realmente quisiera que esa fuera su elección… No, no hay forma en que ese hombre quiera algo con él, es simplemente imposible por dos razones, está casado y jamás se fijaría en un chico irritante como él, ¿O sí? A menos que… 

-Oh, debo tomar esto como tu confesión de que te ha gustado mucho, mucho lo que viste en el bosque ¿Verdad?- contraatacó para ser él quien tenga el control de la situación, lo cual no duró mucho tiempo.  
-Vaya, definitivamente eres el listo de la manada, buen trabajo- respondió con un ligero deje de sarcasmo que hizo bufar al menor- Bien, chico listo, ¿Tu respuesta es?  
-Supongo que la segunda, debo sacrificarme por el bien de mis amigos- señaló fingiendo desagrado, lo cual hizo reír al cazador y se quedó embobado contemplándolo, ya que jamás esperó esa reacción.  
-Por favor, Stiles, tú quieres esto tanto como yo, no puedes engañarme- afirmó recorriéndolo de arriba abajo antes de sonreír con cierta arrogancia- He notado como me miras, lo haces mucho desde nuestro encuentro en el hospital, una parte de ti lo disfrutó, disfrutó la forma en que te empotré contra la pared, en cómo te demostré quien manda y eso es exactamente lo que te gustó de Derek también, creo que a alguien le encanta que lo empotren contra las paredes, o árboles.  
-Jajajaja, no puedes culparme, soy un adolescente muy impresionable… no puedo ser indiferente con dos hombres guapos arrojándome contra las paredes o cualquier superficie plana- explicó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros como si el asunto no tuviera mayor importancia- ¿Tu esposa sabe que acosas a indefensos chicos como yo?- preguntó colocando una mano en el pecho del cazador, quien acortó la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus labios se rozaron.  
-Victoria es diferente, la quiero mucho, no solo es mi esposa, también mi mejor amiga y quien mejor me entiende pero no la amo, solo fue un arreglo por conveniencia, así funcionan las cosas para nosotros- respondió al mismo tiempo que acaricia los muslos del menor, haciéndolo gemir- Así que, no hay algo que me impida follarte en este momento.  
-De hecho sí, Allison llegará en cualquier momento, conociendo a Scotty, tenemos aproximadamente quince minutos, ¿Quiere arriesgarse a que su hija lo encuentre follando a uno de sus amigos, señor Argent?- lo retó fingiendo inocencia y las manos contrarias presionaron su trasero.  
-Me gustan los desafíos. 

Stiles gimió cuando lo levantaron por los muslos y volvieron a empotrarlo duramente contra la pared antes de que los labios contrarios se apoderen de los suyos en un beso que se hace cada vez más demandante y lujurioso. No tiene idea de cómo llegaron a esa situación, aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera le importa, lo único que quiere en ese momento es disfrutar de ese apasionado hombre que promete darle los mejores quince minutos de su vida, ya que no tienen más tiempo. 

El adolescente se sostuvo de los hombros contrarios cuando lo llevaron a través del pasillo hasta la sala de estar y lo tumbaron en uno de los sillones. Rápidamente se deshizo de la chaqueta del mayor, junto con la camiseta para dejarlo con el torso descubierto. 

-Vaya, sí que se ejercita, señor Argent- canturreó sin ocultar su diversión y no pudo contener un nuevo gemido al sentir esa dura erección presionando contra su trasero a través del pantalón- Oh Dios… parece que a alguien le gusta que lo llame de esa forma.  
-No tengo objeciones- respondió el cazador apresurándose en quitarle toda la ropa para luego hacerlo consigo mismo y sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
-¿En serio? ¿Tenías todo esto planeado?- preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras esboza una sonrisa- Es bueno saber que no soy el único que desea tanto esto.  
-Sé que te encanta hablar, Stiles pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo y no desperdiciaré un minuto en charla innecesaria cuando podría estar follandote.  
-Oh Dios… no tengo ninguna objeción con eso- aseguró repitiendo las palabras de su acompañante. 

El adolescente suelta un gemido de sorpresa cuando el primer dedo lubricado se cuela en su interior, haciendo movimientos de mete-saca mientras el mayor reparte mordiscos por sus hombros, subiendo a su cuello y se detiene en su boca, en donde inicia otro lascivo beso con mucha lengua. Por unos segundos, Stiles se pregunta si el padre de su amiga tiene alguna experiencia en sexo homosexual porque de otra forma no se explica cómo sabe precisamente donde tocarlo para que apenas sienta la incomodidad de esos dígitos que lo dilatan con prisa. 

-Eres bueno en esto…- comenta cerrando los ojos cuando una corriente de placer recorre su cuerpo- Es muy bueno, señor Argent.  
-¿Debería o no debería usarlo?- preguntó el cazador captando la atención del joven, quien abrió los ojos y reparó en lo que sostiene en la mano derecha, un preservativo.  
-Eso depende de usted, señor Argent, por si le interesa saberlo, Derek me folla sin él y a mi encanta cuando se corre dentro- respondió con su voz más sexy, consiguiendo un gemido grave del mayor.  
-Entonces no- sentenció arrojando el pequeño sobre a algún lugar del suelo para volver a devorar la parlanchina boca del castaño. 

Stiles arquea la espalda cuando siente aquella dura erección abrirse paso con constancia en su interior hasta que lo llena por completo, arrancándole un gemido de placer antes de que rodee el cuello contrario con sus brazos. Apenas sus miradas se encuentran, vuelven a unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso antes de que comiencen a embestirlo con lentitud, aumentando gradualmente el ritmo. 

Si hay algo que el nuevo Alfa lobuno de Beacon Hills siempre le ha recalcado al adolescente, es que le encanta que sin importa cuánto follen, siempre está igual de apretado que la primera vez y tal parece que al cazador también le gusta, ya que no tarda en pasar de jadeos a gemidos necesitados, hundiéndose con más ímpetu en su interior. 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho al castaño que esa misma tarde estaría teniendo sexo en el sillón de la sala de estar de su casa con Chris Argent, se hubiera reído en la cara de ese pobre idiota antes de enviarlo a Eichen House por un grave caso de demencia. ¿En qué cabeza podría caber la posibilidad de que un hombre casado, con ningún indicio de que le gusten los de su mismo sexo y que emana heterosexualidad por sus poros, se puede fijar en él, en términos sexuales? Aún si cabe la posibilidad de que sea bisexual, sigue pareciéndole casi un milagro que tan atractiva persona se fije en él, no es ningún misterio que su suerte con las chicas apesta, ¿Por qué sería diferente con los hombres? Al menos así pensaba al principio pero considerando que folla ocasionalmente con Derek y ahora con Argent, tal vez debió volverse gay hace mucho tiempo, esa es la conclusión más clara a la que llega su cabeza en ese momento. 

Un lloriqueo excitado escapa de los labios de Stiles y arquea la espalda al mismo tiempo que entierra los dedos en los hombros contrarios cuando una de las embestidas da directo contra su próstata, enviando oleadas de placer a su sensible cuerpo. El menor aprieta la mandíbula al sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, el cual siempre lo precede antes de llegar al orgasmo pero una mano rodea su erección, presionando con un dedo en la punta para evitarlo. 

-¡Chris!- protesta frustrado por las acciones del mayor.  
-Todavía no, no hemos llegado a la mejor parte- afirma dedicándole una sonrisa que podría competir contra las espeluznantes del tío psicópata de Derek. 

El adolescente no es capaz de hilar una frase, ni siquiera una palabra coherente cuando las golpes llegan uno tras otro a su sobre estimulada próstata y de no ser por la extremidad del cazador que envuelve su hombría, habría acabado hace varios segundos. Bruscamente, las acometidas se detienen y el menor quiere quejarse por eso pero de su boca sale un gritito de sorpresa cuando lo levantan por los muslos en una varonil demostración de fuerza, para empotrarlo contra la pared más cercana. 

-Oh Dios…- susurra el castaño enterrando los dedos en la amplia espalda contraria, seguro de que está dejando marcas rojas.  
-No vas a correrte hasta que yo te lo diga, Stiles, no querrás que me enfade contigo ¿Verdad?- preguntó perfilando la nariz del menor con la suya.  
-Sí… yo… no creo que aguante mucho, Chris- señaló observando fijamente los ojos llenos de lujuria de su acompañante, quien endureció sus rasgos- Lo… lo intentaré, señor Argent.  
-Buen chico, esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar. 

Stiles solo puede sollozar y soltar grititos excitados cuando las embestidas volvieron con mayor dureza, poniendo a prueba su resistencia, lo cual ya es de por sí difícil considerando que está en plena adolescencia. Definitivamente el cazador debe tener experiencia en eso, de otra forma no hay explicación para el gran placer que le está dando en ese momento, sabiendo perfectamente cómo y dónde tocarlo. 

Cuando el castaño cree que va a explotar de la frustración por culpa de ese fantástico hombre, una orden susurrada a su oído le da la liberación que tanto anhela y se corre estrepitosamente mientras grita de placer, manchando ambos abdómenes en el proceso. Pocos segundos después, Argent lo sigue, llenándolo con su esencia y soltando un gruñido casi animal. 

Por un momento indefinido, todo lo que llena el cuarto son sus aceleradas respiraciones y el menor se deja llevar de regreso al sillón, en donde lo tumban con cuidado. La sensación de bienestar que recorre su cuerpo es tan increíble que no quiere moverse, así que solo se limita a observar como el mayor se viste en silencio antes de girarse a él. 

-Deberías colocarte tu ropa, Stiles, han pasado catorce minutos- señaló con una sonrisa de diversión que el castaño correspondió y aceptó gustoso el beso que le dieron- Entiendo perfectamente por qué Derek no se cansa de follarte.  
-Jajajaja, oh sí, soy el mejor, tengo el trasero más fabuloso de todo Beacon Hills.  
-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso- afirmó Argent acariciándole el cabello con suavidad, muy diferente al apasionado encuentro que acaban de tener- La respuesta es sí- dijo provocando una mueca de confusión en el rostro del adolescente- Tenía todo planeado hoy, desde que te vi con Derek en el bosque, solo esperaba la ocasión para acercarme a ti.  
-Vaya, vaya, me alegra mucho que decidieras hacerlo hoy, la próxima vez, será mi turno de inventar una excusa para estar con usted, señor Argent- prometió con su mejor voz de ingenuidad y lo tomaron por la mandíbula con firmeza.  
-No me provoques, Stiles. 

Ambos se miraron unos segundos e iban a besarse de nuevo cuando el sonido del timbre los interrumpió. En ese preciso instante, la magia de ese momento se desvaneció y el castaño se colocó de pie casi de un salto para recoger su ropa del suelo. No iba a alcanzar a vestirse, ni mucho menos a borrar su cara de recién “follado”, así que siguió las indicaciones del cazador para ocultarse tras el sillón y escuchó los pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta antes de que regresen a la sala de estar. 

-¿Y Stiles? Traje lo que me pidió para la cena- anunció la voz de Allison con curiosidad.  
-No se sentía bien, le duele la cabeza así que fue a acostarse y me dijo que podía esperarte aquí- mintió muy convincentemente Argent, lo cual hizo sonreír al menor.  
-Entiendo, guardaré esto en la cocina y nos podemos ir, luego le enviaré un texto para saber cómo esta, ya regreso- comentó antes de que unos pasos se alejen por el pasillo y el castaño observó hacia arriba, encontrándose con el rostro divertido del cazador.  
-Nos vemos, Stiles- se despidió en un susurro y desapareció de su campo visual. 

El hijo del sheriff tuvo que aguardar varios segundos hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal y salió de su escondite, apresurándose en colocarse la ropa e iba a ir a la cocina a preparar la cena cuando reparó en el pequeño sobrecito que está tirado a un lado de la mesita de centro y lo recogió con una sonrisa. Hubiera sido una incómoda situación si su padre encuentra ese preservativo, todavía no está listo para la vergonzosa charla de sexo seguro. 

Mientras está preparando la carne, recibe una llamada de su mejor amigo y responde con una sonrisa de diversión, la cual agradece que su amigo no pueda ver o se daría cuenta de inmediato de lo que pasó. 

-¡Gracias, Stiles! Eres el mejor, ¡El mejor hermano del mundo!- agradeció el moreno totalmente ajeno a lo que está pensando en ese momento- ¿Tuviste problemas con el señor Argent?- preguntó con un deje de curiosidad en la voz.  
-Para nada, encontré la forma de mantenerlo ocupado, todo en orden- aseguró afirmando la espalda contra la pared, la misma en donde hace unos minutos lo empotraron con dureza y el recuerdo lo hace estremecerse.  
-Perfecto, entonces… Mmm… la próxima semana, Allison y yo queremos tener una cita, te prometo que esta vez el señor Argent no será problema, Allison acaba de contarme que estará ocupado con cosas del trabajo, solo tienes que mentir si de casualidad te llama, no irá a tu casa de nuevo- pidió McCall suavizando la voz y el castaño está seguro que en ese momento tiene aquella mirada de cachorrito que usa para convencerlo cuando quiere algo.  
-De acuerdo, Scotty, te cubriré pero ya me debes dos, pillín, mañana me contarás los detalles, aunque no los guarros, no quiero otra imagen mental, gracias- soltó lo último rodando los ojos pero su amigo no captó el mensaje.  
-¡Claro! Mi mamá acaba de llegar, nos vemos mañana, ¡Eres el mejor, Stiles! 

El castaño corta la llamada con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones antes de guardar su teléfono. Tal parece, que ya tiene planes para la próxima semana. 

+++ +++ +++

Apenas la puerta se cierra tras el adolescente, lo empotran duramente contra ella y gime al sentir las manos ansiosas del cazador colarse bajo su camiseta para recorrer cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. 

-Pensé que no captarías el mensaje- susurró el mayor sobre los labios del castaño, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de diversión.  
-No lo olvides, soy el cerebro de la manada, ahora, le diré lo que pasará, señor Argent, tiene dos opciones, ¿Le digo en donde está Scotty y Allison o busco una forma de mantenerlo ocupado hasta que su hija regrese?- preguntó frotando su dura entrepierna contra la de su acompañante- O tu esposa, lo que pase primero.  
-Tenemos dos horas hasta que Victoria regrese, ¿Que tienes en mente, chico listo?-preguntó bajando las manos hasta el trasero del adolescente.  
-No sea impaciente, señor Argent, será una sorpresa- respondió al mismo tiempo que se coloca de rodillas frente al cazador y le desabrocha el pantalón- Me está gustando mucho esto de mantenerte ocupado.  
-A mí también, Stiles, a mí también. 

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice antes de entregarse al placer que les ofrece el cuerpo contrario.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Espero que disfrutaran este intento de ChrisxStiles, no pude dejar fuera el Sterek esta vez pero ya escribiré otro fic de solo ellos dos (más adelante) 
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer! :D


End file.
